I don´t wanna know
by Shazan
Summary: Ron has been told something about his girlfriend that he really didn´t want to know. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: This is my first fic**** in English, so please don´t be too hard on me! ;) I don´t own anything except the plot. The song is "I don´t wanna know" by Mario Winans**

--

_Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley got together in their 7__th__ year and engaged the same day as they graduated as Aurors. The wedding day a few years later was like a very happy dream and that feeling remained (or so Ron thought) until this day..._

Ron was sitting next to the fire in his and Hermione´s apartment. Still he felt cold inside. His eyes were closed. The tears had dried on his cheeks. He could still hear one of his friend´s voice in his head.

_Somebody said they saw you  
The person you were kissing wasn't me  
And I would never ask you  
I just kept it to myself_

He remembered a muggle song. At that time he thought it was silly. He said to himself that he would want know if Hermione cheated on him. He would leave the girl and never look back. Now he understood why the guy were singing like that. He loved her and didn´t want to loose her. Ron was feeling the same thing right now.

_I don't wanna know  
If your playin me, keep it on the low  
Cause my heart can't take it anymore  
And if your creepin, please don't let it show  
Oh baby, I don't wanna know_

How could he have been so stupid? How could he not have noticed what was going on? But then again, how could he? She had hid it so well. Had everything she had said with her pretty lips been a lie?

He heard the door open and decided not to tell his girlfriend that he knew where she had been. He just sat there, watching the flames dance in the fireplace. Hermione came in, took of her coat and gave him a long hug and a smile.

"It´s freezing outside." she said.

_Oh baby  
I think about it when I hold you  
When lookin in your eyes, I can't believe  
I don't need to know the truth  
Baby keep it to yourself_

He didn´t see any sign that she had been snogging another guy just an hour ago. She was acting just as usual. Merlin, how long had it been going on? He prayed that she wouldn´t tell. It would kill him.

"Are you okey, honey? You look weird." she asked.

"What? Oh, I´m just tired." he answered and tried to smile. She kissed him again and walked into the kitchen. His cheek burned where her lips had touched it.

_I don't wanna know  
If your playin me, keep it on the low  
Cause my heart can't take it anymore  
And if your creepin, please don't let it show  
Oh baby, I don't wanna know_

That night he was awake long after Hermione had fallen asleep. She seemed so peaceful. And still... Lots of painful thoughts were running through his head. He didn´t know if he could take it anymore. Tears were running down his cheeks once again. He wondered...

_Did he touch you better then me (touch you better then me)  
Did he watch you fall asleep (watch you fall asleep)  
Did you show him all those things that you used to do to me (do to me baby)  
If your better off that way (better off that way)  
Baby what I like to say (all that I can say)  
Go on and do your thing and don't come back to me  
(Stay away from me baby)_

He walked to the window and looked out at the snow falling down from the sky, without really seeing the beutiful little flakes glistening. He didn´t notice that she had woke up. Suddenly she was standing beside him. She looked worried.

"Ron? What´s wrong? Why are you crying?"

_I don't wanna know where your whereabouts or how you movin  
I know when you in the house or when you cruisin  
It's been proven, my love you abusin  
I can't understand, how a man got you choosin (yeah)  
Undecided, I came and provided ma  
My undivided, you came and denied it (why?)  
Don't even try it, I know when you lyin (I know when you lyin)  
Don't even do that, I know why you cryin (stop cryin)  
I'm not applyin no pressure, just wanna let you know  
That I don't wanna let you go (I don't wanna let you go)  
And I don't wanna let you leave  
Can't say I didn't let you breathe  
Gave you extra cheese (c'mon), put you in the SUV  
You wanted ice so I made you freeze  
Made you hot like the West Indies (that's right)  
Now it's time you invest in me  
Cause if not then it's best you leave  
Holla, yeah_

She was now sitting on their bed with her head in her hands, sobbing. He just looked at her without really feeling anything. All aggression and pain was gone. He was just.. empty. What would they do now? Could he forgive her?

_I don't wanna know  
If your playin me, keep it on the low  
Cause my heart can't take it anymore  
And if your creepin, please don't let it show  
Oh baby, I don't wanna know_

He felt that he needed to be alone so he decided to take a walk. Maybe the cold silent night would help him get to a conclusion. He dressed and walked out of the bedroom.

_If your playin me, keep it on the low  
Cause my heart can't take it anymore  
And if your creepin, please don't let it show  
Oh baby, I don't wanna know_

As he was putting on his jacket and closed the door behind him he didn´t see Hermione lift her head and reach out her hand after him when she heard him leave. He didn´t hear her whispering the words he so desperately needed to hear...

_If your playin me, keep it on the low  
Cause my heart can't take it anymore  
And if your creepin, please don't let it show  
Oh baby, I don't wanna know_

-

**Author´s note: Ok, wizards maybe don´t have SUVs, but I didn´t want to change the text, so I guess this one have or maybe you can ignore that word.;) It´s your choice. Please review and feel free to point out the grammar that is incorrect. **


End file.
